YunJae 'Time'
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: Boys Love - 1shot / Sekuel of Hard Love / "Aku membutuhkan waktu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini tapi akan kuusahakan secepat mungkin. Kau akan menungguku kan? Yang harus kau percaya saat ini adalah tentang aku yang mencintaimu. Aku tanpamu, tak akan ada artinya." - Yang Mencintaimu, Jung Yunho -


_Summary :_

_"Aku tahu saat ini kau marah atau bahkan kecewa padaku, Boo. Tapi aku tak akan mengingkari janjiku padamu, bahwa aku akan mengenalkanmu sebagai belahan jiwaku pada semua orang. Aku membutuhkan waktu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini tapi akan kuusahakan secepat mungkin. Kau akan menungguku kan? Yang harus kau percaya saat ini adalah tentang aku yang mencintaimu. Aku tanpamu, tak akan ada artinya."_

**_Yang mencintaimu - Jung Yunho_**

...

...

...

Enno KimLee Present

"Time – Sekuel of Hard Love"

Main Cast : YunJae

Slight : Jung Ji Hoon (Rain)

Rate : T+

Warn : Boy x Boy, family, romance, drama, alur sesuka hati.

**Mohon baca dengan perlahan karena saya memakai beberapa POV dan tidak memberi tanda saat peralihan.**

Yang ga' suka yaoi, ga' suka YunJae, langsung klik back aja.

No bash.. No flame.. No copy-paste.

Saya cinta damai.

...

...

...

_Semua Cast punya agency-nya masing-masing._

_Semua Cast punya Tuhan, orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, fans, serta shipper._

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi.._

**Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!**

Happy Readiiiiing ^^

...

...

Aku mengangkat kepala dan meluruskan kedua kaki lalu bersandar pada daun pintu ketika dada terasa sesak. Duduk dengan posisi kaki menekuk -lutut sejajar wajah- hingga membenamkan wajah diantara lutut, membuat napasku mulai tersendat. Apa lagi ditambah menangis terisak dalam beberapa waktu, sudah pasti pasokan udara terhambat, membuat dadaku sesak dan mataku juga terasa berat.

Sebenarnya, sesak karena posisi duduk seperti ini tidaklah seberapa jika dibanding sesak karena rasa marah dan kecewaku. Hingga saat ini, entah sudah berapa lama aku meninggalkan lelakiku di ruang tengah itu, tapi ia belum juga menemuiku.

Entah 10 atau 20 menit berlalu?

Ahh ya, masih bisakah aku menyebutnya lelakiku setelah berita yang kudengar tadi?

Apakah berita itu memang benar adanya?

Jadi 2 tahun kami berhubungan ini tak ada artinya?

Apakah sebenarnya ia memang tak mencintaiku dan hanya menjadikanku pelepas kebosanannya saja?

Apakah ini adalah akhir dari hubungan kami?

Jung Yunho tak pernah benar-benar mencintai Kim Jae Joong?

Betapa menyedihkannya diriku, _anniya?_

Menghela napas, kemudian aku membaringkan tubuh. Aku ingin sekali berbaring di atas ranjang_ king size_-ku lalu bergelung dalam selimut tapi kurasa dinginnya marmer bisa membekukan hatiku sedikit demi sedikit. Jadi biarlah malam ini aku tidur berselimut dinginnya marmer.

...

...

Dengan memaksakan diri, Jae Joong bergerak turun dari ranjang. Kepalanya terasa berat dan matanya terasa bengkak. Tak terhitung berapa kali sudah ia menangis. Kamar bernuansa putih hitam menjadi saksi bisu tangisannya.

Ini adalah minggu kedua sejak Yunho meninggalkan dia di_ apartement_nya dan sejak ia pulang kerumah. Setiap mendengar suara tanda pesan masuk ke _ponsel_, Jae Joong segera membuka pesan itu, berharap lelakinya yang menghubungi. Tapi kenyataan tak selalu sesuai harapan, bukan?. Sejak malam itu hingga hari ini Yunho sama sekali belum menghubunginya.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Jae Joong yang menghubungi Yunho. Tapi ia takut jika nanti malah mendapat 'kejutan' atau bahkan memperburuk keadaan Yunho. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Jae Joong berharap Yunho bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya.

Sakit di kepala Jae Joong bertambah, dua hari belakangan ini dia meminum _aspirin_ tapi sakitnya tak kunjung hilang. Padahal setelah sadar dari mabuk pun dia tak memerlukan _aspirin_. Jae Joong tak ingin menangis, dia sudah menguatkan hatinya untuk kemungkinan terburuk tapi setiap melihat foto mereka di _ponsel_, air matanya kembali jatuh.

Jae Joong benci bagian dirinya yang _sensitif_. Sebagai lelaki dengan umur 21 tahun, harusnya dia bisa menghadapi masalah ini, toh ini hanya masalah percintaan. Tapi semenjak bersama Yunho, sisi lelaki dewasanya seakan bersembunyi. Yunho selalu melindunginya, memberi perhatian padanya dan yang lebih membuat Jae Joong sesak saat ini adalah mengingat Yunho yang memanjakannya ketika mereka punya waktu berdua di_ apartement._

Jae Joong melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Membasuh wajah untuk menyegarkannya. Ia menatap pantulan di cermin, wajahnya terlihat pucat dengan warna hitam di bawah lingkar matanya.

Sesaat kemudian, Jae Joong menepuk-nepuk lembut wajah pucat itu. Ia lalu menghembuskan napas cukup keras, kemudian kembali membasuh air ke wajahnya dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk kecil di samping _wastafel._

Jae Joong memandang seisi kamarnya yang cukup berantakan. Dipungutnya tisu satu per satu yang semalam ia lemparkan ke lantai ke tempat sampah di sudut kamarnya. Ketika membereskan meja belajar dari kertas dan buku-buku yang terbuka, Jae Joong menemukan sebuah kartu nama yang bertuliskan "_Big East Privat School"_

Jae Joong tersenyum simpul ketika ingat bagaimana kartu nama itu bisa berada di meja belajarnya. Dengan mantap, ia mengambil _ponsel_ dan segera menghubungi nomor yang tertera di kartu nama itu.

_"Aku akan menunggu waktu itu. Waktu dimana kau dan aku bisa berjalan bersama dengan jemari yang bertaut"_

...

...

Aku membalas lambaian tangan murid-murid yang keluar dari ruang kelas. Setelah memastikan semua murid keluar, aku membereskan peralatan tulis dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Tak ingin membuang waktu, aku segera keluar ruang kelas dan tepat saat aku mengunci pintu, _ponsel_ dalam saku celanaku bergetar.

_ **"Aku menunggumu di rumah sejak 20 menit yang lalu, kenapa belum pulang? Kau dimana?"**_

_**\- Jung Yunho -**_

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas saat membaca pesan yang masuk. Setelah sembilan puluh delapan hari sejak pertengkaran hebat kami serta aku memutuskan pulang ke rumah -rumah orang tuaku- dan tak melakukan kontak melalui apapun, kini ia mengirimiku pesan dan mengatakan berada di rumahku? Yang benar saja!

Dia selalu melakukan sesuatu sesuka hatinya.

Aku berjalan ke ruang guru dan bertemu dengan Lee _soengsaenim_ dan Jang _soengsaenim_. Membungkuk tanda memberi salam dan memberikan kunci pada mereka. "Ah Jae, kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya mereka saat menerima kunci dariku.

Aku tersenyum simpul dan berkata, "Ya, _saem_, hari ini anak-anak menyelesaikan latihan dengan tepat waktu".

"Sepertinya anak-anak dikelas itu semakin menyukaimu. Tak bisakah kau memperpanjang waktumu disini, Jae?" Lee _saem_ membuatku tersenyum kembali.

"Tidak bisa _saem_, masa cuti kuliahku hampir habis walau aku juga menyukai anak-anak itu" ujarku.

Cuti kuliah? Anak-anak?

Ah kalian ingat tentang kartu nama yang kutemukan di meja belajar saat membersihkan kamar itu? Yuph.. Saat itu aku menelpon Lee Sang Hyuk, pemilik sekolah piano untuk anak-anak yang dimulai dari umur 7 sampai 15 tahun.

Waktu itu, aku tak sengaja berkenalan dengan Lee Sang Hyuk _sajangnim_. Saat berkunjung ke panti asuhan bersama Yunho dua bulan lalu- sebelum pertengkaran kami-. Di panti asuhan itu aku memainkan piano untuk menghibur penghuni panti dan kebetulan Lee Sang Hyuk sedang datang berkunjung juga. Saat aku berpamitan pulang, kepala panti asuhan memberi sebuah kartu nama dan menyampaikan pesan bahwa Lee Sang Hyuk terkesan dengan permainanku.

Bagai takdir, saat aku mencoba melalui hari-hari dengan masalah cintaku, aku menemukan kartu nama itu. Setelah menghubungi Lee Sang Hyuk, beberapa hari kemudian aku mengurus cuti kuliahku dan menyiapkan dokumen-dokumen yang dibutuhkan _Big East Privat School_ agar aku bisa mengajar disana. Tentu saja setelah mendapatkan izin dari kedua orangtuaku.

Saat aku hendak mendudukkan diri disamping Jang _saem_, _ponsel_ ku kembali bergetar. Alhasil, aku kembali berdiri dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

_**"Kau dimana? Haruskah aku menjemputmu?**_

_**\- Jung Yunho -**_

Dengan sedikit kesal, aku memasukkan dengan kasar _ponsel_ kedalam saku. "Apakah ada masalah, Jae?" ujar Jang _saem_ padaku.

Mungkin mereka menyadari kekesalanku? Masa bodohlah..

Menatap tak enak kedua guru di hadapanku, aku berkata, "Tidak ada, saya permisi dulu, _saem. Annyeong_~" ujarku dan kemudian memutuskan untuk segera pulang tapi sebelum membuka pintu mobil, aku membalas pesannya.

_ "Aku dalam perjalanan dan jika tak ingin menungguku lebih lama, silahkan pulang."_

...

...

_"Boo~ Bogoshippo_" ujar Yunho ketika aku memasuki kamar.

Yunho yang sedang duduk di sofa yang terletak disudut kamarku langsung beranjak dan menghampiriku.

Aku tak heran bagaimana ia bisa berada dikamarku. Jika tadi aku di dapur bertemu dengan _umma_, sudah dipastikan bahwa ia yang menyuruh Yunho menungguku dikamar. Walau sudah kukatakan untuk tidak memperbolehkannya memasuki wilayah pribadiku jika aku tak ada tapi tetap saja, tiap Yunho datang dan aku tak dirumah, _umma_ selalu menyuruhnya menungguku dikamar.

Aku sudah meletakkan tas berisi peralatan mengajarku di atas meja -yang juga tempat buku kuliahku- ketika Yunho melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada tubuhku. Ia merengkuhku, membawanya dalam pelukan hangat. Setelahnya, kurasakan hembusan napasnya di daerah leherku.

"Kenapa lama sekali? _Umma_ bilang kau akan pulang pukul 4 sore, tapi ini sudah pukul 5" ujar Yunho saat aku hanya diam, tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Aku melepas rangkulannya dan berjalan ke arah _balkon_ kamar. Menyandarkan tubuh pada daun pintu dan menatap kebun kecil tepat di bawah kamarku. "Kau tak merindukanku, sayang? Aku sangat merindukanmu" ujar Yunho lagi dan kini ia sudah berdiri di sampingku seraya menautkan jemari kami lalu ia mengecup punggung tanganku.

Aku menatapnya yang sedang mengecup punggung tanganku dan kemudian ia menangkup wajahku lalu mengusapnya dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Jangan menangis, sayangku. Jangan menangis, setelah ini kita tak perlu sembunyi lagi." ujarnya dan ketika itulah aku sadar bahwa aku menangis.

Entah karena kecewa, rindu atau bahkan bahagia.

Air mata ini mengalir dari kedua mata bulatku.

Ia membawaku kembali pada rengkuhan hangatnya. Mengecup lembut pucuk kepala seraya mengelus lembut punggungku dan berkata, "Jangan menangis, sayang. Maafkan sikapku selama ini. _Haraboji_ mengizinkan kita berhubungan, kedua orangtuaku pun tak mempermasalahkannya. Walau dengan syarat tertentu dan kumohon, kau dapat mengerti".

Terisak pelan dan kemudian aku membalasnya, memeluknya erat seraya menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahu kekarnya. Dadaku terasa sesak dan air mata ini semakin banyak membasahi pipi dan bahunya. "Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu, Yunho. Tak apa jika harus sembunyi lagi. Asal bisa bersamamu, aku tak peduli walau harus sembunyi selamanya." ujarku akhirnya, melenyapkan kemarahan dan kekesalanku beberapa bulan ini.

Katakan aku bodoh, aku _naif_, aku tak berprinsip.

Aku tak peduli.

Jika saja kalian dapat merasakan kesakitanku ini, aku yakin bahwa kalian akan mengerti.

Lihatkan? Aku menjadi lelaki cengeng jika berhadapan dengan Jung Yunho.

"Kita hanya harus sembunyi dari publik. _Haraboji_ belum mengizinkan untuk mengungkap hubungan kita pada publik. Kau bersedia menunggu hingga saat itu tiba kan?" ujar Yunho.

Jujur saja, aku tak percaya bahwa _haraboji_ Jung memberi izin. Aku penasaran bagaimana bisa Yunho menangani masalah kami secepat ini. Karena menurutku, _haraboji_ Jung memounyai sifat yang keras.

"Aku akan menunggu hingga saat itu tiba. Tak masalah asal kau tetap bersamaku" ujarku akhirnya.

...

...

...

**..The End..**

...

...

...

**Owari :**

Aku tak bergeming saat ia meninggalkanku di ruangan ini. Sesungguhnya aku ingin membawanya dan mengatakan saat ini juga kehadapan orangtua dan keluarga besarku bahwa hanya dia-lah yang kuinginkan. Bukan harta, ketenaran, _status_ tertinggi bahkan wanita itu.

Seo Ye Ji, wanita yang menjadi penyebab pertengkaran kami saat ini. Seo Ye Ji adalah _aktris_ dan _model_ yang satu bulan lalu menandatangani kontrak di bawah _agency_ yang di dirikan_ haraboji_. Selain itu, wanita itu ternyata cucu dari teman _haraboji_ semasa beliau _High School._

Belum sempat aku menceritakannya yang baru bergabung dalam _agency haraboji_ –sekedar informasi, aku selalu bercerita tentang semua yang menyangkut diriku- Jae Joong sudah melihat tayangan di layar kaca berukuran 29 _inci_ itu. Sebenarnya aku pun kaget dengan berita yang muncul ke _publik_, sungguh, aku pun baru dua kali bertemu dengannya. Walau tak dapat aku pungkiri, saat itu kami memang bertemu di luar.

Bertemu sebagai teman, bukan sebagai rekan bisnis.

Jae Joong, bisakah kau bertahan sebentar lagi?

Aku tak mungkin sanggup tanpamu, sayang.

Melihat ada _note_ di atas meja, aku menuliskan sesuatu disana.

_"Aku tahu saat ini kau marah atau bahkan kecewa padaku, Boo. Tapi aku tak akan mengingkari janjiku padamu, bahwa aku akan mengenalkanmu sebagai belahan jiwaku pada semua orang. Aku membutuhkan waktu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini tapi akan kuusahakan secepat mungkin. Kau akan menungguku kan? Yang harus kau percaya saat ini adalah tentang aku yang mencintaimu. Aku tanpamu, tak akan ada artinya."_

**_Yang mencintaimu - Jung Yunho_**

...

...

_"Haraboji, kita harus mengadakan konferensi pers secepatnya"_

_"..."_

_"Haraboji, aku tak mau berita ini semakin berkembang"_

_"..."_

_"Haraboji, bagaimana jika Ye Ji menganggap berita itu benar? Aku tak mau"_

_"..."_

_"Haraboji, ini sudah dua minggu sejak terakhir kali kami bertemu dan aku belum memberinya kabar. Bagaimana jika ia berpikir jika berita itu benar?"_

_"..."_

_"Aku mohon, Haraboji~ Tidakkah kau mengasihi cucumu yang tampan ini?"_

**_Plak_**_!_

_Yunho terdiam saat pria yang satu bulan lalu genap berusia 66 tahun itu memukul kepalanya dengan koran yang ia lipat setelah membacanya. Pria tua itu melepas kacamata bacanya dan menatap cucu lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya. "Berisik sekali kau, Yunho. Belum cukup kah kau membuat kakek sakit kepala dengan orientasi sex mu yang menyimpang itu?" Ujar pria tua itu seraya memijit pangkal hidungnya._

_Yunho menghela napas dan memijat lembut bahu pria yang di panggil haraboji itu. "Sejak kapan haraboji tahu? Jika tahu seperti itu, sudah dari dulu aku mengungkapkannya pada kalian dan aku tak perlu menyembunyikannya selama ini."_

_Jung Ji Hoon -haraboji Yunho- menatap tajam cucunya itu dan berkata, "Tak ada teman lelaki yang saling merangkul lalu tiba-tiba melepasnya ketika melihat salah satu keluarganya. Tak ada teman lelaki yang saling curi pandang ketika duduk terpisah. Tak teman lelaki yang saling menggenggam tangan dan berbagi ciuman saat keadaan sepi"_

_Yunho menatap horor lelaki di sampingnya. "Hara-boji memata-matai ka-mi?" Ujar Yunho terbata._

**_Plak!_**

**_Plak!_**

**_Aaw!_**

_Ji Hoon kembali memukul kepala Yunho dengan lipatan koran dan kali ini cukup keras hingga membuat Yunho mengerang sakit. Ji Hoon meletakkan koran itu di meja kecil yang berada di sampingnya dan menatap kolam ikan serta taman bunga sederhana di depan sana._

_"Baru berita seperti ini saja kalian sudah bertengkar, bahkan kau terlihat kacau. Bagaimana jika berita yng muncul tentang kau berciuman dengan gadis lain?"_

_"Tidak! Jangan haraboji membuat berita seperti itu."_

_"Ya! Cucu kurang ajar kau, sudah berani membentakku demi lelaki itu huh? Lagi pula bukan aku yang membuat berita, tapi para wartawan itu"_

_Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya saat sadar bahwa ia telah berteriak tadi. "Maafkan aku. Tidak bermaksud membentak haraboji, hanya saja, tolong jangan sampai ada berita lagi"_

_Ji Hoon berdiri dan menatap Yunho seraya berkata, "Biarkan berita itu hilang dengan sendirinya. Jangan bertemu atau menghubunginya hingga waktu yang aku tentukan. Aku membiarkan kalian berhubungan tapi publik jangan tahu dulu. Jangan ganggu aku selama dua minggu kedepan karena aku ingin berlibur, kepalaku sakit tiga hari ini mendengarmu merengek seperti balita"_

_Jung Ji Hoon melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah luas nan asri itu sesaat setelah menepuk lembut bahu Yunho. Membuat Yunho bernapas lega dan tak sabar menanti saat dimana ia bisa bertemu dengan Jae Joong belahan jiwanya._

**...The End...**

...

...

Happy B'Day My Lovely, Kim Jae Joong~

Stay Healthy and Do Anything make you happy.

I'll always support you.

Always Keep The Faith, My Hero!

**#30thJaeJoongDay**

...

...

**Thanks to :**

akiramia44 :: Reanelisabeth :: Ai Rin Lee :: Alby :: 5351 :: littlecupcake noona :: wiendzbica732 :: Clein cassie :: Min :: hanasukie :: ILOVEUTaeminLyn :: JonginDO :: Shim shia :: ShinJiWoo920202 :: Zimalaca-ELF :: nabratz :: ikemenjoongie :: KJJlover :: NickeYJcassie :: Guest's

...

...

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah me-review di FF-ku yang Hard Love.

Kali ini aku bawa Epilog Hard Love bertepatan di Hari bahagianya Uri JaeJoongie

Sudah sesuai harapan kalian kah Epilog ini?

Jika belum sesuai, semoga ff ini juga tidak terlalu mengecewakan nde..

Silahkan kunjungiblog saya jika kalian berkenan, karena saya mem-post ff disana terlebih dahulu

**zheyrasky73 . wordpress . com**

**_So.. _**

**_Wanna Gimme your Review again...?_**


End file.
